No Te Metas Con Una Princesita de Papi
by NoMeImporta32
Summary: Todos es sobreprotector de Eri, especialmente Aizawa. Pronto, él aprenderá que Eri es sobreprotectora también.


**El descargo de responsabilidad:** No poseo My Hero Academia.

**La Nota de la Autora:** Quiero agradecer a rainbowrider1290 para ayudarme con el Español.

El día fue demasiado caliente y pegajoso para deambular por la muchedumbre del Centro Comercial de Kiyashi Ward, pero Eri había necesitado la ropa nueva para el próximo año escolar y Aizawa Shota estaba harto de las burlas de su elección de ropa para su encargo. Por lo tanto, la trajo consigo y le dijo que escogiera unas cosas que le gustaran, además de otras cosas que una estudiante futura de primer grado necesitaría.

El héroe clandestino había pensado conseguir sólo unos pocos artículos esenciales de ropa y entonces saldrían, pero entonces Eri tuvo hambre. La hora se acercaba al mediodía… Y, no había nada que tenían que hacer en la casa, aparte de tal vez revisar unos materiales para sus planificaciones de lecciones. Aizawa podía permitir a postergar un poco más tiempo, además su estómago tenía antojo del somen en tanto calor. Además, dudó que Eri lo hubiese probado antes. Podía ser una buena experiencia para la peliblanca. Después de echar un vistazo en el centro comercial y consultar unos mapas, un guardia de seguridad les les dijo como llegar a un restaurante al aire libre que aún servía el plato.

A la hora que Aizawa y Eri llegaron, se ya había pasado la mayoría de la hora pico para almorzar y tuvieron una espera muy corta para sentar cerca de un tobogán de bambú. Fue una verdadera bendición, porque dudó que Eri hubiera esperado mucho más tiempo. Era una niña bien educada y muy paciente para su edad, pero solo tenía seis años y a esa edad los niños solo esperarían un tiempo finito cuándo estaban hambrientos y cansados. Aunque, he sintió que la paciencia de Eri fuera bien recompensada mientras su cara se iluminó a la vista del tobogán de bambú.

En vez de conseguir somen regular, este lugar tenía nagashi somen, en donde los clientes simplemente agarraban los fideos de somen mientras se deslizaban por un pequeño tobogán de bambú en el agua fría. El hombre desaliñado puso su mejor esfuerzo enseñándole la técnica a Eri, pero ella no era ni ágil ni coordinada con sus palitos chinos como para atrapar muchos de los fideos. Mientras él miraba la niña decidida se agachó hacia el tobogán a tratar de puyar los fideos cayentes, salpicando sus alrededores en el proceso, Aizawa estaba contento de que tuviera la previsión ponerle el pelo largo en una cola de caballo manejable.

Todavía, Eri se estaba divertiendo mucho en sus intentos si sus risitas infinitas eran evidencia. Cada vez que ella pudo coger uno de los fideos delgados y blancos, sonreiría con aquel orgullo y le mostraría su premio a su guardián. Naturalmente, la felicitaba y la ayudaba a conseguir más. Aizawa añadió unas verduras, como pepinos y tomate, para hacer su almuerzo más nutritivo. No podría ocultar su risa cuándo Eri decidió su desagrado para tsuyu por su cara arrugada cuándo la salsa salada tocó su lengua. Muy pronto, los dos estaban satisfechos y listos a salir.

Desafortunadamente, el ninja de borrado se dio cuenta de su autobús los dejó y el próximo autobús no venía si no en otra hora. Teniendo una hora de espera, él decidió regresar al Centro Comercial con Eri y podrían comprar unos suministros, como crayones y lápices. Nadie sabe como llegaron a la juguetería, pero antes de que estuviese consciente, Eri estaba enamorada de un gato de peluche y él estaba sacando la billetera.

_Una recompensa por portarte tan bien hoy_, Aizawa racionalizó mientras salían la tienda con el premio de Eri en el mano. Ella nunca se alejaba demasiado de su costado, pero era claro que quería enseñarle a todos el regalo de Aizawa, aguantándolo alto como si estuviese presentando al peluche al mundo entero. La tierna charlaba con entusiasmo sobre compartir el peluche con Mirio y Deku más tarde y como todos jugarían juntos. Esto era fácilmente la mayor cantidad de palabras que Aizawa había oído de ella desde que la niña callada vino a vivir con el maestro estricto. Desaparecida estaba la niña seria quien nunca sonreía y en su lugar estaba esta encarnación hermosa de felicidad. Aizawa lo halló difícil mantener su actitúd seria cuándo ella sonreía así.

Con veinte minutos quedando antes que llegara su autobús, el ninja agotado decidió dar una vuelta en una tienda cercana que parecía estar más vacía a esperar en el aire acondicionado. Los varios pósteres escondía la vista en la tienda de Aizawa, pero creía que la tienda estuviera vacío, un lugar perfecto para descansar. El hombre desaliñado empujó la puerta de vidrio para guiar en su persona a cargo al refugio supuesto de el calor sofocante, sólo para detenerse en la entrada de repente.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
